


A 70s kind of fling

by Illuminatism



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill gets stabbed why doing to do, Billford - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I guess you could say there is some guro, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stanford gets drunk, fight me, first time writing a fan fic, its not great but it's here to scratch my itch, probably will be long, who knows maybe not, yeah i made the old man drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminatism/pseuds/Illuminatism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford is reminiscing on the 70s back when him and Fiddleford worked on the portal during the day and he worked on Bill at night.  Bill had created a physical manifestation of himself and Ford found it very... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 70s kind of fling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I have read a LOT of fan fictions but I've never written on before so I don't even know if this is okay so yeah.
> 
> If you like it leave a comment. I love feedback.

 

 “Why the hell would he say something like that!?”

 

Stanford slammed a fist on his work table, some of his data sheets falling off the edge, his anger was getting the best of him.

 

“I only wanted for you to be by my side, I did this all for you, Sixer.” “ _all for you….”_ Bill’s cackling resonated through the scientist’s mind.  Even though the memory was 30 years old it hit him again like it was a fresh wound.  He felt hot liquid come down the sides of his face.

_That asshole…_  Stanford looked up from his desk and found himself glancing at his reflection. It stared back at him through a jar that was filled with some sort of organic matter and a good amount of a bluish liquid. He looked horrible.  His hair was a ruffled mess, tie loosened and shirt completely unbuttoned.  He wiped his face with the jacket sleeve.  Never had Stanford believed that alcohol was a justified outlet for anger and sorrow, but tonight was different.  Now he understood. He reached out to a bottle of bourbon he had taken from Stanley’s stash upstairs.  He shouldn’t care too much.  This technically was still _his_ house. Taking a swig of the liquid Ford found himself only becoming more agitated.

 

It had been 30 years, and Ford had all that time to think of Bill’s betrayal.  The wonderful muse he had called his friend, and even his l… no. The scientist dropped the bottle; grabbing at his head and sinking to the floor. That _demon_ was just toying with him, playing with his human emotions and using them as a means to get what he wanted.  And that is the exact same thing he’s doing now. 

 

“How could I have been so blind? I was manipulated and I didn’t even notice until it was too late.” Stanford sprawled his legs out and allowed for his head to fall back against a counter with some force. He thought he deserved the pain it brought, or maybe it would knock some sense back into him.  With a sigh he let his mind wander to better times.

 

\---

 

The 70s were a great time to be alive.  Everything was simpler and he had no knowledge of Bill’s true intentions.  Fiddleford had been helping him assemble the portal during the day, of which the blueprints to were graciously supplied by Bill.  And by night Stanford had spent countless hours admiring a physical manifestation that Bill had created. 

 

At first the scientist had wanted to jot down as many notes about the body as he could. He was amazed by the very idea that Bill could even make himself physical.  It was mystifying to learn that his 2 dimensional triangular muse could become such a beautifully physical man.  Bill’s soft yet handsome features had taken Stanford off guard the first time he had laid eyes on him. 

 

Bill’s golden blonde hair complementing his caramel complexion. How he appeared to him wearing such a lavish ensemble, of yellow tailcoat with black slacks and of course his signature bowtie and top hat.  He looked so real, almost too real. Ford had tried to tell himself it was an illusion. But when Bill touched his forehead in an attempt to snap him out of his trance Stanford nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“You... You’re corporeal!? How is that possible?” Stanford adjusted his glasses and stared blankly at his muse now turned man.

 

“Oh this? Heh, I have always had the ability to come into the physical plane, just not for long periods of time.  It makes it easier to get to know the people I choose to inspire.” Bill flashed a sheepish grin at Ford.  “Of course you can study it all you want.  Who knows maybe this form will help to _inspire_ you. What do you think, Six?”

 

“I, well, yes this is surely a,” Stanford’s thoughts of logic fled suddenly as he grasped what Bill was saying. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat. “I think… I think that it could. Perhaps.”

 

Bill chuckled lightly and grabbed the rim of Stanford’s lab coat. “Well Sixer, you should get on that.” The muse then turned to go sit in one of the office chairs opposite of Stanford. For the rest of that night the scientist asked questions, took his blood pressure and some samples.  Bill cooperated by telling him all the things he wanted to hear.  Stanford may have had his head wrapped around the science and magic surrounded by bill’s body but he couldn’t help to notice the reaction the rest of him was having towards the man.  He shook it off as just a result of his lack of attention to his own human instincts. 

 

For the next 2 weeks this trend continued.  Stanford and McGucket would work on the Portal and then Ford would retire and work on Bill.  He had a growing suspicion that Bill’s body could be a key to the Portal and the magical properties it may have.  Therefore Ford had to learn as much as he could about Bill. 

 

However, Bill’s usual playful and sometimes irritating nature was starting to become increasingly difficult to work with.  Flirting was not Ford’s forte.  He wanted to keep their meetings strictly professional.  However, he just could not get over the fact that he wanted to see more of that body.

 

“You know Six, maybe you need a break from all of this experimenting.” Bill removed the blood pressure cuff from his arm and set it on the table he was currently sitting on.  He had only his boxers on and heart monitor clip on his finger.  He held up his hand to inspect the device. “You have been running the same tests on this body for the past 2 weeks.  I’m sure that whatever you wanted to know you already do.”

 

Bill was right. Stanford had already came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to get anymore answers, or mysteries for that matter, out of these tests.  Stanford wasn’t even interested in learning more anyway, he was interested in _seeing_ more.  It was just that a week prior he had asked Bill to remove his clothes to see if there were any abnormalities on the body and wound up with an erection. The scientist spend a few hours that night after their usual appointment fantasizing over his muse’s beautiful body.  Knowing that he needed to see more, he began asking Bill to take off his clothing as a prep for their experiments.

 

Stanford took down the last of the numbers on the heart monitor before rubbing his temples attempting to hide a slight blush. “Bill, I just can’t get over the fact that you are completely normal. There hasn’t been anything extra human about your body at all.” He set down his clipboard and took the monitor off of Bill’s finger. “It’s as if you’re a regular human being.”

 

Bill let out a small chuckle. “Wow Six, that’s what you have been looking for?” He started to laugh harder now. “You are trying to find something out of the ordinary with this regular run of the mill meat sack I created.” Bill pushed himself off of the table and got closer to Ford which made the scientist lean back against the counter. A smug grin plastered on his face. “I have an idea for an experiment you could try.”

 

Bill snapped his fingers and there in his hand appeared a small dagger. He held it out for Ford to grab. His smile grew a little wider, “Stab me.”

 

Stanford stared widely at the half naked man who was practically on top of him. “Stab, you? I don’t understand, why would that…”

 

“Six, look at me,” Bill gazed softly into Ford’s eyes. “Do I really look ordinary, aside of course from all results from those tests you did that appeared normal.” Bill placed the dagger in the now shaking man’s hand and ran his other hand down Ford’s chest.

 

Letting out a sigh he stopped his hand on one of the buttons of Ford’s shirt and played with it in his fingers. “Look Sixer, I’ve seen the way you have been looking at this body. I also know that my nakedness isn’t needed for most of these tests.” Bill trailed his hand farther down Ford’s abdomen stopping at his pants slipping a finger into the top of them stretching the fabric forward. A wicked grin stretched upon Bill’s face, “It seems as though you have your own little experiment you wanted to try. Isn’t that right, IQ”

 

Ford gasped as his face flushed a bright shade of pink.  He had been found out from the beginning. Bill knew of his feelings and now seemed to want some action to his words. _Shit_ Ford thought while trying to keep his composure. “Bill, I …” A hand came up too his mouth, silencing him.

 

“Shush… Don’t, you don’t have to say anything else, I know how your human emotions are plaguing you.” Bill ran his hand down hard on the bulge in Stanford’s slacks. “I will help to alleviate your tension, I am your muse after all.  Physical needs must be somewhere in my duties.”  He grinned kneading his hand into the man’s erection. 

 

Ford gasped, moving his hand up to his face to hide his reaction to the sudden force and his own growing pressure. His thoughts raced as he began taking into account the scene that was unraveling that night.  Bill was interested in him, he could actually have his own feeling reciprocated if he gave into Bill at this very moment.  The thought went straight to his groin.

 

“Bill… please” Ford let a moan escape his throat and he grinded forward on the muse’s hand. His eyes rolling back as he decided to fully indulge in his hormones for the first time in his life.  Bill was safe for him, at least he thought that, he was probably the best person to do this with. 

 

A devious grin flashed on Bill’s face, “Don’t worry Sixer I’ve got this”

 

Part of Stanford’s embarrassment was keeping him from really understanding what was going on.  Everything seemed to be a blur of skin and warm kisses.  The next thing Ford knew his back was on the table and his clothes were nowhere to be seen.  He had assumed that Bill helped him take them off.  Bill was now on top of him grinding hard on his hips. 

 

Ford gasped as he came back into the reality of the situation.  Bill leaned down and kissed him roughly sucking hard on his bottom lip.  “Welcome back…” Bill’s moans were loud and he took Stanford’s member deep within him. “… you seem… to be ignoring your situation… which is odd for someone who was practically… begging for this” Bill threw his head back in ecstasy.

 

Stanford Pines was now completely present in the moment.  He felt all of his body’s heat flow through him.  Groaning he grabbed at Bill’s hips pulling him down hard on himself.  His muse was right. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.   Stanford had always found an attraction to the supernatural.  Having a supernatural being make love to him, and it being _his_ muse, was taking it to a whole new level, one he wanted to try.

 

“Six, cut me, I know you have it in you IQ.” Bill slowed down his pace and reacted over to grab the dagger which was now on a side table next to them.  “It doesn’t have to be deep” He placed the dagger in Stanford’s hand.

 

Ford took a deep breath and dragged the tip of the blade down Bill’s chest drawing a line of red in its wake.  Bill let out a deep groan and yelled out in his new found pleasure. 

 

Blood dripped down Ford’s hands and flowed onto his abdomen.  He couldn’t believe he actually did it.  Looking up at Bill he could see Bill’s pupils were completely dilated.  He was lost in the moment.  Ford took away the dagger and looked down at the wound in amazement as it closed up before his eyes. 

 

“More.” Bill groaned. “Please Six, do me a favorite and throw out all of your good boy manners for a bit and tap into your darker side.”  He stared down at Ford taking his face in his hands.  “If you do this for me I will make it worth your while.”

 

Ford simply nodded; digging the dagger deep into Bill’s abdomen and twisting it in. 

 

Bill’s face twisted in pain and he gasped for air.  He leaned forward kissing Ford and biting his bottom lip.  He kept sucking and chewing at the lip until he drew blood.

 

“Ouch!” Ford grabbed at his mouth to inspect the bite.

 

“Oh come on, Sixer.  That wasn’t even that bad.” Bill looked back at him unamused.

 

Ford was about to complain when he realized what was happening.  This wasn’t just an experiment.  Not that it really was anyway, but that was beside the point.  Bill liked pain.  Actually, it seemed like Bill _loved_ pain.  Ford finally got the memo and grinned back at Bill. 

 

“Okay, I like that look.  What’s up IQ?” Bill looked down at Ford and began to lower himself back down onto the man’s member.

 

Stanford closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.  He just needed to act like he did when facing danger.  No emotion, just action.  It usually was used to strike fear in a potential threat but now it could be used to humor Bill. Ford opened his eyes and started relatively blankly at his muse.  

 

He smirked up at him and without any warning he jabbed the dagger into Bill’s chest.  He took it out immediately and began to stab Bill’s abdomen.  It was _just_ a body.  The scientist wanted to test its limits.

 

Bill’s body actually didn’t last very long after that.  He came pretty much after the initial stab to the chest, but Ford was too busy testing him out to even notice.  Ford came not long after that.  Bill’s body had taken enough damage and disappeared with a burst of blue flame above Ford’s body. 

 

There above him laid a panting triangle.  Bill’s eye was lazy and his body was rising and falling as though he were breathing heavily.

 

“Holy shit Sixer.  I’ll be completely honest with you.” He sat up on Ford’s chest. “I didn’t think you had it in you.  I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

 ---

 

Stanford grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the ground next to him and took another gulp of the liquid.  He didn’t want to think of these “simpler” times anymore.  In all honesty they were so far from simple.  Taking off his glasses he threw them onto the counter behind him.

 

Countless nights like that he had spent with Bill.  He remembered it all so vividly.  That may had been their first time but it was far from their last.  Oddly thought, their nights we never as extreme as they had been then.  Stanford was ready to do anything Bill had wanted if he only asked.  Yet, more often than not, their evenings were very… vanilla.

 

It had been years and he was sure that Bill was still an asshole that was bent on world domination.  All those lost years and wasted emotions had been in vain.  The anger began to grow in Ford’s stomach as he thought of just how _close_ he had been to that demon.  The fact that he had once referred to him as his lover was pathetic.  Betrayal was all Stanford could now connect to Bill Cipher.

 

“God dammit, If I ever see that wretched demon again,” Stanford took the last hit of the brown liquid and threw the bottle across the room where it broke against a shelving unit. “I would…” He let out a low growl.

 

“You would what?”

 

The scientist straightened out hitting his head on the counter.  He began scrambling to get up off the ground and find something he could use as a weapon.

 

A familiar laugh began to echo throughout Ford’s study. “Oh Sixer, look at you, wowie you sure are a mess.”

 

“Bill! Where are you?” Stanford turned around to find his glasses.

 

A snapping of fingers was heard and a bright blue light behind the man made him whip his head around to see what it was.  “Miss me?”

 

There before him stood the body of the 70s.

“Admit it, you missed me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think that there will be another part to this eventually.... maybe with some triangle fucking... ;)  
> or some hatefucking.... I love that shit.


End file.
